Behind the Lies
by rebellion101
Summary: Set during the beginning of New Moon. The Cullen family has left behind a heart-broken Bella. Except this time Bella has an untold secret. One that could change everything they thought they knew.
1. Preface

_Summary: Set during the beginning of New Moon. The Cullen family has left behind a heart-broken Bella. Except this time Bella has an untold secret. One that could change everything they thought they knew._

**Behind the Lies**

Edward was gone. The whole Cullen family had left. Left me behind and I…let them. Because the truth is if I wanted them to stay, I could have stopped them. I could have made everything work out for I knew the reason they left was they thought I was human. They thought I could easily die from anyone, even themselves. James and Jasper seemed to show them that. Except, that it wasn't true, it was a disguised lie. I couldn't get as easily killed as they thought I could. I wasn't human. Something none of them, even Alice, apparently saw coming. So indeed I could have easily stopped Edward from leaving, who caused this domino effect of everyone leaving. The only thing that had stopped me was when he said he didn't want me. Even though those exact words didn't come out of his mouth, it still hurt the same. So I stayed behind and let them go without any of them knowing the truth and maybe that was my fault. Maybe I should have revealed it in the ballet studio or at the birthday party. Both places would have saved me regret, except it was harder than I expected. I had stayed something I was no longer, for far too long. The pathetic emotions took over along with the logical-less reasoning. Now, when I'm finally turning back into what I really am it's far too late. Edward had said that his kind could get easily distracted. We'll just have to see how true that statement is.

**That was the preface of my newest story Behind the Lies. I have gotten a few great responses back from it, which I'm pleased and slightly shocked about. I will try to put up the first chapter of the story when I can along with the next chapter of Angels on Earth. Also I should have more time now since I finished my last final Wednesday May 20 at noon causing me to officially be done with school for this semester.**


	2. Back Home

**A/N: Don't own Twilight but do own the plot, title, and new characters of Behind the Lies.**

"Charlie," I called from the foot of the steps. I waited as I heard the chair roughly pushed back. Feet treaded from the kitchen, blindingly covering the soft pats from the porch.

Evangelina had arrived, just in time. As much as I disliked her, which I do, she does come in handy at times like these.

He walked in, stopped, saw the real me for the first time, and stumbled backwards. "Bella…what…what happened to you…" His voice trailed off, not sure what to say. His eyes held a blank look of confusion…along with slight fear. This was what I expected, more or less.

Evangelina came in, all smiles, her eyes twinkling in delight. She held the aurora of questioning innocence, today. The only one I knew, who could pull off looking innocent and devilish at the same time, and well.

"Charles," she said coyly in her smooth as silk voice.

Charlie looked over at her motionless. He opened his mouth and shut it just as easily. His confusion was paralyzing himself.

I inwardly sighed. I hated to say this, but in a moment it wouldn't matter at least not to him, anyway. "Charlie, it's time for me to go."

Before he had a chance to even register the words or even look at me at least, Evangelina took over. Her coal black eyes grew wider, darker as she stood in front of him. Mumbling words to him as Charlie stood expressionless in a daze effect. Both their eyes remained unblinking as Evangelina came close to the end of erasing certain thoughts from Charlie's mind, more specifically thoughts containing me.

"From this day on you will no longer have a daughter who is alive nor will you remember any Isabella Marie Swan. She to you, never truly existed." She smiled at her work before turning her gaze on me. "It's done. Now it's time for you to come back home."

"Yes," I agreed and walked out the door. Followed shortly after by Evangelina, as we left behind the closest thing I had to a father. When during the whole time he was only under the impressions of lies.

Lies, was a good way to decipher my life, especially the times, all the times really, when I wasn't at home.

We arrived at the house quickly and silently in Evangelina's Bugatti Veyron. She had taken the long, less traveled roads so she could go as fast as she possibly could. Evangelina was one for speed and luxury. Her exquisite, not to mention steep style showed in anything she did. She always had to have the best, the fastest, and the most expensive. The car we currently rod in cost around one million seven hundred thousand dollars. Sadly, she spent more money than that on her wardrobe. It was a good thing are family was loaded.

Now that I was myself with no wandering eyes around I could use my quick speed, which of course I did. Opening the door I was met with the smell I had gotten so used to over the years. The smell of chlorine, mixed with cologne, with just a hint of lavender. The weirdest combination around, but it's what made it more of a home.

"Well, well, well. Look whose back. Couldn't make it on your own I see," a familiar voice rang from above.

I smiled and looked up. "Nice to see you again to, Ebenezer."

"Haven't I told you to call me Evan or at least Eben?" He smiled while briskly walking down the stairs. Eben had raven black hair like Evangelina's only his was a lot shorter. He was muscled and fit, the perfect description of a college graduate. He had the scholar, experienced look and when he wanted could pull the sinister look as well.

"You know I do it because it can infuriate you," I said through a laugh. He shook his head as he enveloped me in a hug.

"It's nice to have you back sis, you've been gone far too long this time," Eben said as he pulled away.

"I know," I replied gravely as Evangelina walked in.

"Geoffrey," she called. Her voice ringing like silver bells echoing through the house.

Geoffrey walked in looking older then I last remembered. He was a thin, tall man who had to be pushing sixty by now.

"Miss Isabel has joined us again. Go set her room up for her," Evangelina commanded as Geoffrey nodded and slightly bowed.

"Yes, you majesty," he replied. He walked up the stairs as quietly as he could.

"Your majesty?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow.

"It's a new nickname I'm trying out. I'm taking a particular like to it, though, which reminds me we need to hire a new butler," Evangelina mused. She then shrugged her shoulders and headed off to the living room.

"I swear that girl gets more spoiled every century," Eben said.

"You mean every decade," I disregarded and we both laughed.

"Bella, is that you? Oh, of course it's you who else could have such a serene, chilling laugh," Vanessa said. She came down the stairs in a blur, even for us. She finished off by practically tackling me to the ground.

"At least you know you were greatly missed," Eben said as he walked away.

"It's nice to see you to, Nessie," I said ruffling her caramel hair.

"Oh, you know how I despise that nickname," Vanessa said with a scowl as she pulled away from me.

"Why do you think I do it?"

She narrowed her eyes at me before replying, "Fine then I'll just start calling you Azrael again, Angel of Death." She skipped off to join Evangelina and Eben in the living room as I headed up the stairs.

When I reached my room I saw Geoffrey coming out, with a crease on his forehead.

"Is there something wrong, Geoffrey?" I asked as he looked up at me startled.

When he saw it was me he became less rigid. I was the one who treated him best in the family, especially considering I was the only one who hadn't given him a death threat.

"He won't leave, Miss Bella. I'm sorry…"

I held up my hand stopping him from talking. "No need Geoffrey. I know how persistent and threatening he can be. You are dismissed from my services, for the night. You may leave."

He nodded gratefully before walking around me back towards the stairs. I faced the door, sighing. It's now or never, not like I didn't know I would have to face him again when I returned back home.

**Sorry it's taken so long to update a story again. I can't believe it's actually been months. I've just needed a break from writing to relax and not only that but I lost my grandfather only two days shy of Father's day which certainly didn't make life any easier.**

**I will try to start updating a little more frequently. However, I will be going on a plane (by myself) to go to Michigan to visit my cousins for almost two weeks. I'm not sure if I'll have time to work on my fiction and even if I do I'm not sure I'll be able to post it.**


	3. Nothing Like A Happy Family

"Preston, what do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

He was standing in the middle of my bedroom, starring up at the ceiling, slowly bringing his gaze back to me. His lips curled just as slowly as he gave me a lazy smile. He was trying to annoy me and he was doing a very good job.

"You've come back, missed me too much?" He raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I would have to have lost my mind, in order to feel that way or anywhere close to it."

"Aw, that hurt Isabel," he said feigning hurt. I rolled my eyes and he just laughed again. "If that is true then you must have been insane back then. Hmm?" he asked walking up to me.

"It is true that I liked you, and even loved you, at one time. Only that was back when you actually cared about more than just yourself. Although now, you're perfect for Evangelina," I said as he took his spot in front of me.

"Is that so? You really want to see me in the arms of another woman…," he said slowly as he traced his finger along my collar bone. He walked even closer to where we were inches apart as he breathed, "Is that what you want Isabel? Or is there something else, something…deeper."

"Get out," I replied, blinking my eyes rapidly to stop the tears.

He stood back giving me space again. "Very well," he replied with a smirk. "You'll know where to find me, if you want me," he called as he left.

As soon as the door clicked closed I collapsed on the floor. Wrecked…alone…miserable…Edward.

--

An hour later when I was able to pull myself together I went to go check on the one person who I missed the most. Cracking the door open, I saw that his desk light was still on while he was facing the wall in bed, asleep probably. Walking in I went straight for the lamp only to be stopped midway.

"Mom, your back," he exclaimed grinning lazily. Almost an exact replica of his father, only he had a heart unlike his father.

"Yes, and I see you still haven't change," I replied giving him a look as I took a seat next to him on his bed.

He rolled his eyes smiling, and yawned. "No….per…."

"We'll talk about it in the morning. Right now you need to sleep." I kissed him lightly on the forehead as his eyes started to droop.

I stood back up. "Mom…?" he asked. "Do you keep leaving because of me?" He looked up, hurt deep in his tired eyes.

My heart pained even more than before. "No, of course not. I…I'm just looking for something," I half-lied.

"Have you found it?"

"Maybe," I replied wearily. Kneeling down in front of him so we were face to face I wrapped my hand around his. "I promise you, that I won't leave you again until you have graduated college. And you are going to college."

He smiled as he replied, "You're going to stay right here, really?"

"No, but if I leave again, can you guess who's coming with me?"

His eyes lit up. "Really?" I nodded my head, smiling. "Can we go right now to England…or Rome?"

I chuckled before replying, "We'll see. Now you really do need your sleep."

I stood up once again, turning off his lamp, and walking back towards the door.

"Goodnight…mom," he said slowly as he fell asleep again.

"Goodnight…," I sighed feeling my heart break. "…Anthony Preston."

--

"Aw, the queen finally arrives," Evangelina teased as I walked down the last steps. Vanessa was by my side in seconds. "Along with her Royal Gran Duchess, now all she needs is her Grand Duke Preston, Court Jester Evan, Prince Anthony, and Earl Maxwell."

"Yes as well as my maid Evangie and my Archduke Geoffrey, who would be the one to give the orders for _servant_s," I replied as Vanessa giggled. Evangelina starred down at me long before leaving. "I think I'll start calling her that from now on."

"Evangie?" Vanessa asked as I nodded grinning. "That's mean Bell, you know how she despises any shorten form of her name."

"I know, that's _why, _I'm doing it."

**A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated my stories in forever. You probably hate me and I don't blame you. It's just ever since I got back from Michigan things have been hectic and school being back in session hasn't helped. Hate to say this but I'm starting to get writers block with these stories in this category.**


End file.
